


Iceland X Reader (Short oneshot!) -Licorice

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: There's like one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of what happens when you steal Iceland's licorice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceland X Reader (Short oneshot!) -Licorice

"Oh come on [name]~! Your being sappier than Canada's syrup!" Sang a sing-song voice, belonging to Finland.

"I can't help it."

"What's wrong [name]?" asked a slightly (Very) angry Iceland. 

"Shit." You mutter under your breath. "DENMARK QUICK!" You yell, grabbing the blond spiked haired male and pulling into the 'secret' closet. 

"We've been found out?!" 

"Yes. It's life or death at this point." You say, looking at him.

"Why are you running [name]?" 

Denmark began swearing profanities under his breath in danish.

"Come out come out~"

You cover your hand over the danish man's mouth as footsteps are heard approaching. They stop in front of it. The door opens, revealing an angry icelandic man. He grabs Denmark by his tie, and you make a break for it. Now you can see how he's related to Norway. 

"Sorry Den Den~!"

"No [Name]! Don't leave me!!"  
You run to Emil's room, quietly closing the door. He wouldn't suspect you there. You sit in the corner, with Mr. Puffin.   
Your plan soon backfired as you heard footsteps approaching where you are, and you hide in the closet.   
It was silent, the only noise from the closet where you were eating his licorice.   
He opens the closet, and sees you there. 

"[Name]. How did you get my licorice?" 

"uhh- I uhh, I'M SORRY" you ran away, but he caught you by your wrist.

"nooo! I'm sorry!" You say while putting another piece of licorice in your mouth, yet not biting it. 

He turns you around, you letting out a slight gasp of surprise. He then takes a bite out of the licorice, the end not in your mouth, biting on it so far that he reached your mouth. It was strange. His lips were soft, rough, yet gentle. You blushed, and kissed back, and a smirk began to play on his lips.   
You both pulled away for breath.   
You were still blushing as he leaned his forehead on yours, and leaned down to kiss you again when--

"NOICE! ICELAND FINALLY GOT SOME!" Yelled Denmark.   
  
Norway walks by and pulls Denmark's tie up, choking him. 

"When will you learn to stop wearing ties?" Asked Norway. 


End file.
